esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron
Iron in general Iron is the raw material used in weapon companies. To use iron in your company, all you need to do is simply have some in your inventory. Iron is produced in iron companies. While it is more advantageous to produce iron in a region with high or medium iron deposits, they can be created in regions without iron. It requires one unit of productivity to produce one unit of iron. Buying iron If you do not have the means of producing your own iron (i.e. by owning a iron company), you can buy them on the product market. Simply follow these steps: Market » Product Market » Select Iron(1) » Choose the Country(2) from wich you whould like to buy them » Click on View offers » Buy the required amount Regions rich in Iron There are 50 high and 22 medium iron regions at the moment. High iron regions Primera * Coastal Plain Israel * Latgalia Latvia * North of Brazil Brazil * North West Frontier Province Pakistan * Peloponnese Greece * Penghu Taiwan * Shannon Ireland * Silesia Poland * Sumatra Indonesia * Tuscany Italy * USA Pacific Coast USA * Vestlandet Norway * Tyrol Austria * Nitra-Trencin Slovakia * Lezhe Albania * East Thailand Thailand * Northern Honshu Japan Suna * Northwest Yemen Yemen * Obock Djibouti * Southern El Khalij Libya * Tindouf Algeria * Kayes Mali * Koinadugu Sierra Leone * Litoral Equatorial Guinea * Woleu-Ntem Gabon * Tabora Tanzania * Nkhotakota Malawi * Great Karoo South Africa * Atsimo-Andrefana Madagascar * Central Upper River The Gambia * Aleppo Syria * Ganja Azerbaijan * Castile Leon Spain * Great West France * Wales United Kingdom * Antwerpen-Limburg Belgium * Central Switzerland Switzerland * Bavaria Germany * Peloponnese Greece * Vidin Bulgaria * Lower Carniola Slovakia * Nitra-Trencin Slovakia * Midtjylland Denmark * Brest Belarus * Selija Latvia * Eastern Estonia Estonia * Northwestern Russia Russia * Kandahar Afghanistan * Hokkaido Japan * Penghu Taiwan * Yucatan Peninsula Mexico * Rivas Nicaragua * Cuyuni Guyana * Central Peru Peru * Southeast of Brazil Brazil * Alto Chaco Paraguay * Northern Interior Uruguay Refugia * Pomerania * Smaland Scania * Sorlandet * Bavaria * Western Switzerland * Varna * Northern Great Hungary * Central Bosnia * Boka Kotorska * Meknes * Crete * Aktobe * Lebap * Karategin * Northern Areas * Al-Sharqiya * South Cameroon * Taraba * Assaba Medium iron regions Medium give 25% less production. I advise against making a company in Medium Primera * Northern Great Plain Hungary * Sabah Malaysia * Sumadija' Serbia' * Victoria Australia * Vlaanderen Belgium * Bar Montenegro * Central Venezuela Venezuela * Nordjylland Denmark * Khulna Bangladesh * Southeast Vietnam Vietnam Suna * Aqaba Jordan * North Darfur Sudan * Al Farcia Western Sahara * North Bafata Guinea Bissau * Borno Nigeria * Upper Nile South Sudan * Katanga DR of the Congo * Kibuye Rwanda * Cunene Angola * Matabeleland South Zimbabwe * North Al Rayyan Qatar * Patagonia Argentina * Tarapaca Chile * Santa Cruz Bolivia * Brokopondo Suriname * Amazonica Colombia * Central Venezuela Venezuela * Chalatenango El Salvador * Pacific Coast Guatemala * Sud Haiti * Ciabo Occidental Dominican * Camaguey Cuba * USA Gulf of Mexico USA * Aland Finland * Western Ireland * South Holland-Zeeland Netherlands * Algarve Portugal * Istria Croatia * Styria Austria * Little Poland Poland * Nortern Moldova Moldova * Moldova Romania * Shkoder Albania * Turkey Mediterranean Coast Turkey * Atyrau Kazakhstan * Karakalpakstan Uzbekistan * Balkan Turkmenistan * Talas Kyrgyzstan * Karategin Tajikistan * Kathmandu Nepal * Eastern India India * Central Highlands Vietnam * Eastern Sri Lanka Sri Lanka * Western Visayas Philiphines Refugia * Lithuania minor * Wales * Cork/Kerry * Luxembourg * Castile Leon * Eastern Ukraine * Presov * Styria * Central Croatia * Slovenian Littoral * Western Serbia * Northeastern Republic of Macedonia * Vlore * Mahdia * Ben Ghazi * Eastern Anatolia * Racha-Lechkhumi * North Al-Anbar * Judea and Samaria * West Yemen Coast * Central Darfur * Illizi * Upper Nile * Logone Occidental * Farah Category:Raw materials Category:Products